Old Friends are the Best
by littlereay
Summary: Ana Claire finds herself living back at her old Care Home, Elm Tree House, after it was no longer safe for her to live with her foster family. Back with some old friends, she slowly tells her story, but how long will she stay at the dumping ground? Will any feelings will start to arise?
1. Chapter 1

I was back in Newcastle. Back where I started. Back to the rain, the cold, and the windy two-way streets. But I was back to the only place that ever really felt like home. Elm Tree House.

I had lived here when I was very little; it was the third care home I had been put into after it happened. While living at Elm Tree, or as us kids called it: the dumping ground; I had made lots of good friends, but I doubt they would still be there. It had been years since I had been back, they had probably all either grown out of the care system or been fostered. I hadn't kept in touch with any of them. I was eight when I had left so it wasn't exactly the first thing I was thinking about.

As the cab passed the local park, I couldn't help but smile. Thinking back to the times I had spent in that park as a young girl: running around with my two best friends, laughing as we pulled pranks on the others. What I would give to be little again.

I let out a sigh; I had been through a lot since I was last in that park. Moved in with a new foster family, moved to Houston through my foster dads work, and ended up finding three of my real brothers. All of which I lost when 'he' announced who he was.

I let a single tear fall down my cheek as the cab turned into the drive of the dumping ground. I wiped my face before looking up at the house. It looked the same, almost as though I had never left. As the cab came to a stop, I smiled to myself. After every thing, I was back.

I step out the cab slinging my backpack onto my shoulder and pulling my suitcase out the boot. I turn and look up to the house in front of me. It's just as I remember it. It's a beautiful big house; pale walls, big red door, reddish brown door and window frames, and ivy growing up the wall.

The big red door opens and out comes a forty-year-old man with decreasing blond hair. He gives me a smile and a wink before paying the cab driver. Mike. I couldn't believe that he was still here.

Mike had been the head care worker when I was here, many years ago. He was a total push over, although he could be strict when he needed to be.

While the cab drove of into the distance to take someone else to their path in destiny; I turned to Mike and smiled. He looked at me, probably trying to compare the little eight year old to the one that was standing right in front of him.

"Come on then you," he chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulder, leading the way into the house and helping me with my case, "I trust that you had a safe flight."

"Yeah, it was fine, got a bit of sleep," I reply politely staring around the house I grew up in, "I see that this place hasn't changed a bit."

Mike laughed, "Nah, kids come and go but the place stays the same." He looked around smiling before looking back at me, "The argument topics stay the same as well," he added giving me another of his winks.

"Come on then, there's still paper work to fill out."

I nod and start to make my way to the office; it's where everyone new goes to first, to get paper work filed out before they meet everyone else. "Where you going?" Mike calls to me.

"Office," I answer confused at his question, "to fill out paper work." I add.

"Everyone's still at school," Mike explained, "there's no need to go to the office, so we'll fill out your form in the kitchen over a cup of tea and a biscuit." He gave me a cheek smile.

"You're on."

I forgot that everyone in Newcastle were still at school, my school had broke off a week ago. Seeing as it was Friday I assumed that their last day would be today. What a great day to arrive, I sarcastically thought to myself, everyone will be twice as excited to meet their new housemate seeing as it was the last day of school, and an entire summer holiday was ahead.

I was in the kitchen laughing and joking about people that used to live and the dumping ground when I was here and also all the pranks that had been played, when the primary kids came in. They ran shouting around the house about how they had no school all summer. Typical children! While what sounded like a foghorn bellowed through the house: "SHUT UP AND GO TO THE KITCHEN!"

They all obeyed and ran through to the kitchen laughing and giggling. Until they say me sitting at the breakfast bar. Each of them took their place around the table, waiting for either Mike or foghorn lady, who I now know another care worker called Gina, to explain what this 14 year old girl was doing sitting in the kitchen.

"Everyone," Mike said, "This is Ana, and she is going to be staying here. She's 14 and she used to live here when she was little." He smiled to me, I returned his smile, relieve that he didn't say why I was here; I guess they didn't need to know that, yet.

A second later, I was bombarded with questions and name's.

"Hi, I'm lily…"

"How many care homes have you been in…?"

"I'm Carmen…."

"What's your favourite colour…?"

"I'm Jody…"

"I'm Tyler…"

"QUIET" Gina bellowed, I gave her a smile of thanks, "let the girl breath, one at a time."

A girl dressed completely in pink spoke first, she had lovely long dark brown hair, "Hi, I'm Carmen, what's your favourite colour? Mine's pink"

"Hi Carmen, I have two favourite colours: blue and green."

A boy with cream trousers and a blue polo shirt spoke next, he was holding a black notebook, in which he was taking notes, "I'm Gus, and I need to give you the tour." He demanded.

"It's okay, I won't need the tour, I already know my way around this place; as Mike said, I used to live here."

"But on the tour, I would tell you who everyone is." Gus was obviously really wanting to give me this 'tour'.

"Tell you what," I compromised, "introduce me to everyone here, then I won't need a tour."

"Okay," he didn't really seem happy with this arrangement, but wasn't going to argue. "That's Lily Kettle," he said pointing to a girl wearing grey and purple, "She's 11, and she has two sisters called Poppy and Rosie. They were both fostered." I smiled at Lily; she gave me a smile and a wave. The list went on with smiles and waves until Gus had introduced me to everyone.

There was: Harry Jones, a small 6 year old with blond hair who carried around, and apparently spoke with, Jeff the giraffe; Tee Taylor, a 10 year old who also liked the colour blue; Johnny Taylor, 12, Tees's older brother; Carmen Howle, 11 and obsessed with the colour pink; Tyler Lewis, 12, he had crazy, curly, brown hair; Jody Jackson, also 11, loves chocolate and biscuits; and of coarse, Gus Carmichael, 10 and writes down everything that goes on in the dumping ground.

"So what's your full name," Gus asked me after he had told me who everyone was.

"Anastasia Claire, but I hate my name, so everyone calls me Ana," I smiled around at their happy faces before adding, "so is that everyone?"

"No the older ones haven't come back from school yet, your still meet Rick, Electra, Frank and Liam," Gus informed me.

"Liam, and Frank," I couldn't believe my ears, " Liam O'Donovan and Frank Matthews? They still like here?" I stared at Mike with disbelief

"Yes, they're still here," Then adding giving Gus a look, "it was meant to be a surprise!"

"Do they know I'm coming?" I asked, ideas already floating around my head.

"No," Mike replied, afraid of what I might do or say next, "it was supposed to be a surprise for them too."

"Right then," I said jumping up from the table and walking out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mike shouted after me.

"Where do you think," I shouted back, "I'm going to organise a surprise party for them!"

"What does she mean by that?" Tyler asked Mike.

"Be downstairs when the boys get home, and you'll find out," Mike replied then smiling at the thought of what I could be preparing for my old friends before putting his cup away and heading to the office. Leaving the kids of elm Tree House in the kitchen, confused about what I was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

I checked the clock in the hall, Frank and Liam were due home in two minutes and I ready for them. I had positioned myself on the stairs so that I would be able to them come in, and be able to escape. I had found two water balloons, which were now full to the point that they could burst at any moment. I had one balloon in each hand, ready to attack my old friends as they walked into the house.

I stood up as I heard the crunch of gravel outside, through the window I could see that two boys who looked like grown up versions of my old friends would enter the house before another boy and a girl. Perfect. This would mean they wouldn't be in the way of my prank, or my escape.

I heard the door open, and someone complaining about the primary lot being off and them still having a few days left of school. Liam came in first, closely followed by Frank. They always were really close; I guess some things never change. I waited until they were directly beneath where I was standing on the stairs.

"Oi! You two!" I shouted down to them causing them to look up to where the shouts had come from. That's when I released the balloons directly onto their heads. Instantly they were drenched, soaked though to the skin. I laughed at their faces, shock and horror.

It took a couple of seconds for the pair of them to register who I was and what I had done. As recognition crosses their faces, I began to walk down the stairs, still laughing.

"Ana Claire! You are so dead!" Liam shouted as I began to run towards the kitchen. From the sounds of their feet I could tell that they were running after me, but I had gotten the head start that I needed, and I was faster, no matter what Liam and Frank might say.

I ran through the kitchen and out the back door, I received some very confused looked as I ran by the younger ones, still at the table, having snack. But all was made clear to them as a soaking Liam and Frank come running after me. I can hear the laughter from the kitchen as I run further into the garden.

I run on autopilot, I know every inch this garden; especially where to hide. Without realising it, I run to the clearing where I met Liam and Frank for the first time.

I stop running so it can catch my breath. After a couple of seconds, I look around the small clearing, straining my ears to see if I can hear the two boys. I had great hearing, yet all I can hear is the birds in the trees, and distant laughter from the house: no sign of Liam or Frank anywhere.

'CRACK', a twig cracks behind me. I swiftly turn round to see two boys standing behind me, smirking and dripping wet. One slightly taller than the other has snort blondish hair; I can remember it being longer, I used to be able to plait it at one point: Frank. The other has brown hair, and brown eyes I could lose myself in, his smirk is slightly bigger than the other boy: Liam.

"Alright?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Frank replies. "We got a little wet that's all," Liam adds.

I laugh, "I didn't think it was due to rain," I tease.

"You know what Frank," Liam says with his smirk stretching from ear to ear, "I don't believe we've welcomed our old friend home."

I catch them exchanging looks, then I see a glint in Liam's eye.

"Oh No!" I turn to try and run, but I'm pulled back by two strong arms that have wrapped themselves firmly around my waist. Before I could move, I was engulfed in a massive bear hug by two soaking boys. When I was released from the hug I was just as wet, but didn't care. I smiled to the two boys before sitting by the big oak tree that lies at the bottom of the garden.

Liam and Frank sit down beside me, one on either side of me, both sitting with their shoulders touching mine, almost as though they are scared that if they are not touching me, I may disappear.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts. It's not awkward at all. It never is with these two by my side. I feel strong, safe, like I can do anything in the world.

"Why are you back?" Liam breaks the silence. He's picking at the grass, pulling blades apart then throwing them to the floor.

"Why? You not happy to see me?" I say, pouting, trying to make them both laugh. I earn a chuckle from Frank, but Liam just smiles to his hands, not looking up.

I sigh, I knew I would have to tell them at some point. I had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon, but then again, it's not like Liam to beat around the bush.

"I'm back because he showed up," both of them look up at me and give me a shocked look, but I just stare ahead. If I'm going to tell them everything, I know I can't look at them. If I do, I'll probably break down, or decide to leave something out.

And so I tell them, of everything that had happened: how I had gone to live with my new foster family, and everything was great; how my foster dad got a job in America, and so we moved their; how I had some amazing friends, and was really happy living there. Then I paused, unsure how to got on. I take a deep breath, and then let it out. I go on to tell them how he turned up.

I refer to my biological father as he. I've always done it, so Liam and Frank both know exactly who I mean. I guess I call him 'he' as I don't really know what else to call him. He's never been a dad or father to me, and well to be honest, I don't know his name; nor do I care what his name is.

Neither of the two spoke while I explained everything, they just listened. It was just what I needed, and they knew that. I just needed someone I cared about to listen to the whole thing, not saying a word.

After I had finished my tale, I wiped away a single tear that had escaped from my eyes. Then I turned to the pair of them; hoping they would say something or I would end up reliving the whole ordeal in my head.

"You know what," Liam said putting his arm around my shoulders, "that's pretty messed up."

"Yeah," Frank agreed, holding my hand in support, "who does he think he is."

I smile, it was good to have them their; like two brothers. "Yeah," there wasn't much else for me to say, "let's head back inside."

We got up and started to walk towards house, we must have been sitting out for longer than I realised, it was starting to get dark, and all our clothes were now dry. My life story must be longer than I thought it was.

"DINNER" the foghorn known as Gina yelled. Man the woman could shout! We were only half way up the garden, I turned to Liam and Frank and smile a cheeky smile.

"RACE YA!" I shouted as I started darting up to the kitchen door.

"You are so on" I hear shouts behind me, I just run faster.

I beat both of them to the house, as I go through the door, I'm half laughing and half laughing. It wasn't until I was right inside the room that I noticed that the whole of house was there, looking at me amused. Liam and Frank then came crashing into the room.

"No fair, you got a head start," Frank pants.

"Embarrassed of loosing to a girl are we?" a girl with blue hair extensions I haven't met yet says spitefully to Frank. I haven't even met her yet and I already don't like her, plus I'm getting negative vibes off of Liam and Frank so she can't be friends with them.

We sit down, Liam and Frank on either side of me, across from me is another boy that I haven't met yet.

He smiles at me, I return his smile.

"I'm Rick"

"Ana"

"So, I'm guessing your friends with these two considering earlier" he laughs pointing at Liam and Frank.

I smile thinking back to the stairs, "Yeah, I knew them when I lived here when we were little. I don't normally just drop water balloons on people when they get home from school" I say laughing with him. He seems nice, but strangely I sense Liam tense beside me. I brush it off as nothing, he's probably just hoping I don't say anything about the pranks we used to play; I wouldn't blame him, why ruin and waste a good prank!

Every eats with small talk about summer and school, it seems friendly here. The girl with blue highlight, I've been told is Electra, looks disgusted at all the conversations and doesn't say a word: it'd kind of odd.

Mike catches my eye, and raises his eyebrows to me, quietly asking 'do you think you'll like it here', I give him a smile and a little nod. I think I'm gunna be okay, Elm Tree House seems a nice place to be; or as nice as a care can be.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was over and we were all excused from the table, I got up and was about to head for the door to the garden, when I notice that all the others where heading towards the living room instead. I guess some things had changed a little. Liam looked back and I could tell he knew what I was thinking, he gave me one of his signature smiles and cocked his head towards the living room meaning for me to follow him. I smiled towards him and made to follow him.

"Wait Ana, I almost forgot," Mike called after me, "your room isn't quite ready yet, Gina is just sorting out the bed, we'll call you when it's ready so out can get settled in." He smiled fondly at me. I nod and smile back; Mike was always like the father I never had, but I would never admit that.

I walk to the living room; of coarse I still remember where it is after all these years. When I walk in I see the younger girls are talking on the sofas, harry is playing with his toy giraffe, and the boys are all around the pool table. I smile to myself, this is my game. I walk over to them.

"Alright boys" I say perching myself on the window sill so I can get a better view of the intense game of pool that is taking place between Liam and Rick. At that moment Liam potted the black, winning the game. "I see you've been practicing," I say to Liam, who just laughs and gives me a wink. I catch Frank rolling his eyes at us, so I cheekily stick my tongue out at him.

"Fancy a game," Rick asks me.

"Haha yeah, then you would have someone you could beat," Tyler jokes causing me to smile.

I catch Liam and Frank sharing a look, a yeah-right look, this just makes me let out a little laugh.

"You're on," I say to rick, "But don't cry when I beat you." Taking my first shot, and already hitting two balls in. The game only lasted about a minute; the look on Ricks face when I potted the black was priceless. I laughed and was soon joined by Liam and Frank who found it just as funny as I did.

"Sorry mate," Liam said patting Rick on the shoulder, "I should have warned you, she's good!"

This makes me laugh even more. "Don't cry Rick, neither Liam nor Frank have ever beaten me, and they're the ones who taught me the game."

"Looks like girls vs boys pool nights may had a different outcome from now on," Lily says from the cough, her and the other girls had been looking on the game while having their conversation.

"Yeah you better watch out boys," Carmen added, "Ana and Electra will probably be a great team!"

That's the one who wasn't here, I had been trying to figure out who wasn't here, but it was Electra.

"Speaking of Electra, where is she?" I asked the others.

Liam shook head, and Frank said, "Who knows."

Odd, they must really not like the girl.

"Ana," Gina walked into the room and smiled directly towards me, "your room is ready now so you can you and unpack your stuff yeah?"

"Alright, thanks Gina," I smile at her before she walked off, I turned to Liam and Frank, "Fancy helping me out boys?"

"Do we have a choice?" Frank said laughing.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p', before turning and heading upstairs with Liam and Frank following in tow.

I spotted Gina outside a room I assumed was to be mine, as I approached the room with my bad on my shoulder, Liam had taken the suitcase and Frank was following. I entered the room receiving a smile from Gina and realising with a shock that it was the same room that I had stayed in the last time I had stayed here. I turned to see Liam and Frank smiling cheekily at me.

"Thought you might like it," Frank said still smiling at my expression.

"You guys really are the best!" I say smiling and pulling them into a group hug.

We stayed there all night, packing away my things putting them into drawers and the cupboard, the whole time we were laughing, talking about old times, the game of pool, and what had happened since I had left.

It was nice being back with my boys. They were my best friends; always had been, always would be. I loved them like brothers; they were more like brothers to me than my real brothers were. I felt I tear trickle down my face.

"Are you crying?" Liam's familiar accent broke through my train of thought.

"Coarse not," I said sharply, turning around wiping my tear away quickly.

"What's wrong Ana?" this time it was Frank's softer voice that questioned me.

I sat down on my newly made bed, and pulled my knees up to my chin, "I'm fine." I didn't even convince myself.

"No. Your not." Frank said firmly sitting down beside me.

"Come on Ana, we're your friends," Liam said sitting down on my other side and putting an arm around my shoulder, "You can tell us anything, you know that right?"

I gave them both a weak smile.

"You guys are like brothers to me…"

"Yeah, you're like a sister to us as well," Frank interrupted me.

"No. You don't get it. You are brothers to me. Recently, I met my 'real brothers', and they are great… but they are nothing compared to you two. You're always there for me, no matter what. You're everything to me, everything they're not. I don't ever want to lose you two," I smiled up to them both, "I love you both, very much. Promise me something, promise me you'll never leave me, and promise me you'll always be there."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Liam said smiling at me and laughing slightly, "We ain't going nowhere Ana, we'll always be there for you, and that's a promise."

"Yeah, you aren't ever getting rid of us Ana," Frank added, "And that's a Promise that will last forever."

I let out a laugh, "Thanks guys, you always say the right thing."

I wipe away the few tears that were able to escape from my eyes.

I got up and picked up my wash kit and a towel, I turned back and looked at the two boys sitting on my bed.

"It's been a long day, I'm away to get showered, I'll see you both in the morning." I smiled then turned to leave, "And you better not be here when I get back."

I go into the bathroom and have my shower, before getting changed into my PJ's, an old pair of running shorts and a t-shirt.

As I head back to my room I can hear the quiet sounds of the rest of the house preparing for bed. It was nice and peaceful for a chance. I let out a sigh. I was back in a care home. Pretty much back where I started.

Electra came up the stairs. She gave me a questioning look, which I returned.

"Nice prank by the way," although she was giving me a compliment, her voice was cool and harsh, "shame it wasn't out of spite though."

I glared at her, "We could have made a good team." She added.

"I would never team up with the likes of you, I don't know what you have done to make everyone either hate you or be scared of you, but know this, I do not fear you, nor do I hate you. But I don't trust you Electra. I've met the likes of you before, and I know there's a reason behind your act. You don't fool me. Goodnight Electra." And with that I turned and left, leaving her alone on the landing. I went into my room and curled up in my bed. Looks like I've just made myself an enemy. Oh well, can't please everyone.

**I hope you are enjoying my story. If you have any ideas for future chapters I would love to hear them. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'll try and write again soon :)**


End file.
